Episode 3799 (23rd July 2004)
Plot Tom is angry when he hears there's been a break-in at the yard. He speaks to his security boss and learns there was no break-in on the night of his engagement party. Tom goes over what happened that night with his sons and they stick to their story until he tells them to stop the amateur dramatics and tell him what's really been going on. Matthew invents some cock and bull story about Chas holding Carl hostage in a kind of 'shotgun proposal' situation that prevented them getting to the engagement party on time. Tom is not convinced. After he sees his sons arguing in the garden Tom speaks to Carl on his own. Carl reluctantly tells his dad how Paul died. Tom demands to know why Carl didn’t come to him? Carl tells him that he was scared to because he thought that if he told him he would be disowned. Tom is upset by Carl's admission that he believes he has a low opinion of him and has less time for him than his brothers. In her oh so subtle way, Viv asks Shelley how she's enjoying being a lady of leisure. Shelley is taken aback when she realises what Viv is insinuating. Viv assures her that this is not her opinion but just idle gossip, which she would never listen to of course. Recognising Steph's handiwork, Shelley confronts her. Steph tells Shelley that she doesn’t know what she's talking about and tells her that people in the village speak as they find. When Alan books a table at a restaurant, Shelley claims to be feeling ill. Steph has obviously made her feel very uncomfortable about living off Alan. When Charity bumps into Zoe in the shop and asks her for advice on getting Noah to sleep, Zoe unhelpfully says that she will have to learn through trial and error like she had to. Outside the shop, Charity tells Zoe that she can look after Christopher on Monday if she wants to. She tells her that Noah has lost his father but she doesn’t him to lose his aunt or his sister or his brother. Sadie continues to give Charity a hard time about the baby. Charity takes her down a peg or two by speculating on why her and Jimmy remain childless. Now that she has got used to the idea of people helping her Edna tells Jarvis that he's been a great help to her. She even agrees to let Sam walk Tootsie and tells Jarvis that she will let Sam do some gardening for her as well. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) Guest cast *Richard Hawkins - John Langford Notes *Children at the Playground are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes